


Picture Perfect

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a little too interested in Tobio-chan's social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwazilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/gifts).



> This is five million years late, but happy birthday to one of my very favorite people!
> 
> If you wanna come scream about these babies, I can be found at psycho-pass-mom on tumblr.

“Iwa-chan, are you seeing this?” 

Oikawa waved his phone’s screen in front of Iwaizumi’s face vigorously. 

“I can’t see anything if you don’t hold it still,” Iwaizumi said disdainfully, catching Oikawa’s wrist. “What is it?” He squinted at the screen, always turned up too bright - this is why Oikawa’s phone was constantly dying, something he complained about endlessly. 

“Tobio-chan posted about Chibi-chan again! I think he’s in ~~love~~” 

Iwaizumi tutted. “Since when did you care about them?” 

Oikawa stuck his lip out, and Iwaizumi tried not to notice the weird way his stomach twisted. 

“Well of course I want Tobio-chan to be happy, even if he is an ungrateful little runt.” 

“He’s taller than you are,” Iwaizumi said with a bit of playful venom. 

Oikawa simply turned his nose up, unaffected. “He’s still a runt. I don’t care how tall he is.” 

+++

“Dumbass, give me that!” Kageyama grabbed at his own phone, which Hinata had confiscated playfully. 

“But we need to take a picture!” 

“Why?” Kageyama demanded. “We’re just getting pork buns like any other day.” 

“But today it’s extra fun!” Hinata insisted. Kageyama wasn’t sure why Hinata thought today was extra fun, but he couldn’t help being a little pleased with himself that his partner on the court was happy. 

Not, of course, that he cared what made Hinata happy. No, why on earth would he pay attention to something like that?

“And why is that?” 

“W-well, I don’t know!” Hinata spluttered, and Kageyama couldn’t help but get the feeling Hinata was hiding something from him. Still, he felt his heart squeeze as he watched the redheaded bottle of energy grin at him. 

“Come on, let’s take a picture!” 

“Alright, alright,” Kageyama caved, painfully aware how weak he was when it came to Hinata. He tried to ignore it, like he tried to ignore anything even remotely close to a feeling when it came to Hinata. He was failing miserably at the ignoring, though. 

Their picture looked like most of the ones they took, Hinata smiling energetically. Kageyama hated how he looked so disgruntled in pictures. Why couldn’t pictures capture his natural exuberance? The smartphone made him look so much angrier than he naturally was. 

Still, he picked a nice, simple filter and posted it to instagram. Who cares if he wanted the world to know that Hinata was happy around him? It’s not like it made a difference to him. 

No, not a difference at all. 

+++ 

“Another one!” Oikawa gasped at his phone, perturbed. “Iwa-chan, you _never_ take pictures of me!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the only thing he knew to do to stop him from blushing. Actually, he _did_ take pictures of Oikawa, somewhat on the sly. It was probably creepy or wrong or something, and he couldn’t have Oikawa knowing about it. 

“Why do you care so much about the freak Karasuno duo?” 

“I do want Tobio-chan to be happy, Iwa-chan, I already told you that.” 

“Why?” 

Oikawa sighed as he looked at Iwaizumi. He looked surprisingly serious, even though the conversation had started with his breathy dramatic voice. 

“Tobio-chan is an idiot,” he said resolutely. 

“And?” 

“And he deserves another idiot who loves him. I think Chibi-chan might just be the one. They’re so connected on the court. That setter-ace thing,” Oikawa winked and Iwaizumi felt his face light up. There was no way Oikawa was saying that like it meant something. It was just another one of his stupid jokes, like all his stupid jokes before. Iwaizumi shook his head vigorously, searching blindly for a response. 

“The shrimp isn’t Karasuno’s ace, though. Asahi-san is.” 

“Ah, I suppose technically that’s true,” Oikawa looked up at the ceiling, hair falling around his eyes a little too alluringly. “All the same, Chibi-chan’s got the qualities of an ace-in-the-making, despite his small stature. And if he and Tobio-chan are so connected, well, he’ll be the ace once Asahi-san graduates, that’s for sure.” 

Oikawa went back to scrolling on his phone.

“Look at Tobio-chan’s instagram! It’s just plain volleyballs or pictures of Chibi-chan. This is outrageous, Iwa-chan! An absolute disgrace!” 

“What exactly is disgraceful about it?” Iwaizumi asked, eyebrows quirked in subdued amusement. 

“It’s a disgrace that he does this for the Chibi-chan and,” Oikawa looked sharply into Iwaizumi’s eyes, suddenly seeming much closer than before, “you don’t do this for me!” 

Iwaizumi’s usual facade faltered. 

“W-what?” He stuttered. 

Oikawa gave that sideways, innocently twisted grin that Iwaizumi loved and hated so much, before closing the gap between them so quickly Iwaizumi didn’t even have time to think about it. He barely breathed in surprise as he felt Oikawa’s soft lips against his. He didn’t waste time in being surprised and simply sighed into the kiss, grateful, at last, that it was over. 

When Oikawa pulled back, Iwaizumi heard himself whisper, “How long have you known?” 

Oikawa laughed his tingling, amused laugh, and Iwaizumi let the butterflies in his stomach overwhelm him, if only for a short moment. 

“A while, Iwa-chan.” 

“I guess I’m not good at hiding things, am I?” Iwaizumi asked with a shy smile. 

“Not from me, at least,” Oikawa winked, leaning in for another kiss. Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised this time. 

+++ 

“Oi, have you noticed that Oikawa likes everything you post?” Hinata demanded, scrolling through facebook on his own phone. 

Kageyama scowled. “Why should I care what that guy does?” 

“Don’t you think it’s a little creepy?” 

Kageyama paused, thoughtful. “He’s creepy.” 

Hinata shrugged. “I guess you’re right. It’s not too out of character then.” 

They walked close together, Hinata rolling his bicycle along, until they arrived at the point where their paths diverged. Kageyama always felt a disappointment when they got to this place, and tonight, it weighed on him just heavily enough to say something. 

“H-hey,” Kageyama could not believe he was doing this. He could not believe the words that were falling out of his mouth. 

“What is it?” Hinata looked up at him, so heartfelt in everything he did, even a simple glance. 

“I, um, I,” he wished he could just get it out, but his words were failing him at this most important of all times. “I-I...” 

“You look like you’re gonna be sick.” Hinata swiped his foot to put the kickstand out on his bike, so he could lean up (as much as possible) and examine Kageyama’s face for any sign of sickness. 

It was really fucking cute. Shit. 

“I think you look really nice I like you I think you’re a great volleyball player and you’re so enthusiastic and I would really really like to hold your hand sometime if you want me to-” 

The confession came from Kageyama before he had time to think about it. He shut his eyes resolutely afterwards, sure, as always, that he had fucked absolutely everything up. 

Hinata blinked for a moment, deciphering it. 

Kageyama felt his face grow more and more hot with each passing second. 

“Well, say something, dumbass!” 

A light seemed to turn on in Hinata’s head and he jumped up, just as enthusiastically as though he were going to spike one of Kageyama’s perfectly-timed tosses. Except this time, instead of reaching for a volleyball, Hinata reached his arms out and threw them around Kageyama. 

“Bakageyama!” He shouted, laughing. True to his usual over-enthusiasm, Hinata hugged Kageyama and toppled them both over. 

“What did I do? Why are you yelling at me?” Kageyama demanded grumpily, flushed and embarrassed. 

“You like me?!” 

“I already said it once!” 

“Say it again!” 

“No!”

“Please?” 

Kageyama faltered at Hinata’s plea. “Fine.” He took a deep breath, resolving to speak more slowly this time. “I like you and I want to hold your hand.” 

Hinata made one of his excited noises and grabbed Kageyama’s hand, interlacing their fingers so quickly Kageyama forgot how to breathe. 

It really happened. He actually did it. As they lay there, on the cold ground, Kageyama had never felt warmer in his entire life. 

+++ 

“Iwa-chan! Their facebook status changed!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from smiling. 

“Are they dating now?” 

“Kageyama Tobio is in a relationship with Hinata Shouyou!” 

“I bet the shrimp asked him out.” 

Oikawa shook his head. “No, I bet Tobio-chan actually worked up the courage. At least, I hope he did. But what about you?” 

Iwaizumi sat up, cheeks warming. He relaxed into a slouch after his surprise passed and reached for Oikawa’s hand. 

“Oikawa Tooru, will you go out with me?” 

“I thought you would never ask, Iwa-chan!”


End file.
